The Black Bat
by Frozen For Now
Summary: Zatanna dawns the identity of the Black Bat! Read to find out what happens in this version! I hope you like it! Please Review and let me know what I can do to make it better for future chapters! Currently stopped. I am trying my best for some inspiration.
1. The Black Bat Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN: I'm sorry for all you Cassandra Cain lovers, but I'm going to let Zatanna takeover the mantle of "The Black Bat". Im sorry, I just really want to write this fic. But please enjoy!**

* * *

_I am Zatanna. I'm fourteen and my friends call me Zee. I'm the newest ward to Bruce Wayne, and the newest hero in Gotham. I am the Black Bat._

* * *

Zatanna swooped down from the top of Wayne Manor. Everyone knows "Zatanna Zatara, Daughter to the world famous Giovanni Zatara!" But that Zatanna Zatara was no longer. Zatanna was now a ward to the billionare Bruce Wayne! There was a trio now! There was the Dark Knight, the Boy Wonder, and the Black Bat! After loosing her father to Fate, Zatanna was trained by Batman to use her martial arts and new gymnastic skills instead of her magic. Though, however, Zatanna still studied her books and improved. So in emergencies, she could still recite a spell.

"Batsy, wait up!" A voice called. There was a cackle that followed it.

Behind the Black Bat, was the one and only Boy Wonder! The two were on patrol and soon returned to Wayne Manor to get dressed for Zatanna's new life with Bruce and Richard. Zatanna and Dick walked into the Batcave. Zatanna removed her cowl and let her beautiful midnight black hair fall on her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her red lips curled into a smirk.

"Status." The Dark Knight demanded

"All clear, Bruce." Zatanna reported

"Good. Go get dressed. It starts in an hour." Bruce ordered

Zatanna and Dick walked over to the elevator that lead to Wayne Manor disguised as an old clock in the family room with a large picture of Dick's parents over a fireplace. The two got dressed and headed down to the gala.

Zatanna wore a black dress that reached to her knees, black heels, and her hair braided to the side. The black dress was strapless, but had lace over the torso that reached high up her neck.

Dick wore a nice suit, with a white dress-shirt under the jacket of the suit. A blue silk tie around his neck, black trousers, and very nice dress shoes. He had his hair geled back, and was no longer the cackling Boy Wonder, but Richard Grayson, Boy Billionaire.

Alfred had everything set up, and ready to go. All that was left was Bruce Wayne's presence and everything could be started to announce Bruce's new ward.

People began piling in the doors. Everyone shook hands with the trio and enjoyed. James Gordon and his daughter, Barbara Gordon, was there too. Barbara was Dick's best friends at Gotham Accademy, and Zatanna had never met her.

"Hi, I'm Barbara, but call me 'Barb' or 'Babs'." the red head introduced her self.

"Zatanna Zatara. It's a pleasure." Zatanna said giving a quick bow.

Barbara was really pretty with ginger hair like Wally. She wore a nice green and black dress with black heels. He hair in a bun, and a sliver chain with a bat on it bounded her neck.

Barbara gave her a slight nod.

Dick greeted her like everyone else, but promised her that he and Zatanna would catch up with her later.

The night dragged on with conversation upon conversation. Finally, Zatanna and Dick were released, and they soon found Barbara talking with another girl. This girl had golden curly hair, and she wore a simple black dress.

"Hi, Zatanna, I'm Bette Kane." The girl said

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Bette." Zatanna said smiling as best she could.

They talked with Dick's friends until the party was finally over at two 'o clock A.M.

Zatanna and Dick trudged up the stairs, and both fell back on the couch.

Zatanna groaned as she kicks her shoes off.

"Egnahc ruo kool won." Zatanna ordered, and she and Dick were in their pajamas. Zatanna wore a red spaghetti strapped tank and short black shorts, and Dick wore grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"Damn, that feels better." Dick commented

"I know, right." Zatanna agreed

Zatanna sighed.

"And tomorrow, we make the Black Bat known to Gotham as their new protector." Dick said smiling down at her.

"well, right now, 'The Black Bat' wants to sleep, got it?" she said

"Okay, okay," Dick said laughing a little

Today is the day. The day I officially take on the mantle of 'The Black Bat'. What could go wrong? Right?

**Gotham City January 10, 2012, 20:30 pm**

Zatanna stepped forward dressed in a black body costume, with a yellow and black cape and yellow bat symbol, a cowl that covered her entire face, and a gray, yellow, and black utility belt. This uniform showed none of her face, just the outline of her nose, and there were just whites were her eye were so she could see, otherwise no facial features could be seen. Her hair was also not seen, it was hidden beneath the strong fabric of the spandex suit. The flat space where her mouth should be was a built in fresh air breather/a voice modifier.

"Will you, The Black Bat, protect and defend our city, and our people?" The mayor asks

Zatanna nodded curtly, "With my life," she said in a voice that was more strict and course than her normal voice that was whole hearted and sweet.

The mayor smiled, and turned to the crowd, "Gotham, I give to you the Black Bat!"

Zatanna turned, shot her grappling hook, and swung up to the nearest building. She crouched there as she watched all the citizens exit safely.

"So, how was it?" a familiar voice asked

"Um, fine..." Zatanna replied

"You okay?" he asked crouching next to her

"Fine... I was just wondering what my dad would think..." Zatanna said.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you, Zee." The Boy Wonder stated

"Thanks, Robin." Zatanna said

"No prob, c'mon, Bruce is coming on patrol with us tonight." Robin said

Zatanna sighed and the two grappled to the next building, and they continued swinging from building to building.

They played the childish game of who could get to DaddyBats first. Robin won but only by a second.

"C'mon Zee, I know you're quicker than that!" Robin says with a cackle

Zatanna rolled her eyes behind her mask and removed the strong cloth and the small device that concealed her identity and allowed her to breath fresh air all the time. "Says the boy that I nearly beat if it weren't for his smoke explosion."

"Not my fault, they slipped out of my utility belt." Robin lied with a smirk

The Batwave went off and Bruce turned to both teens. "Break in at the bank, let's go."

The three made no hesitation, as they jumped into the BatMobile and sped out of the BatCave.

Zatanna put her mask on when she got into the car. _'Yes, action. Something to take my mind off of today.'_ Zatanna thought to herself.

The three got to the bank and entered quietly. They heard a familiar laugh.

"Penguin." Batman muttered

Robin and Batman sneaked into the room while Zatanna perched on a marble pilar in the top of the building.

"Stop," Robin commanded, "stop right there." The Boy Wonder ordered in a low, slow threatening way.

"What make you think I'm going to listen to you?" Penguin asked

"I hope you would have said that." Robin said with a smirk.

Robin and Batman were stopped by the Penguin's minions, therefore causing their delay, and letting Penguin escape.

But Oswald didn't hear about the third bat, "going somewhere?" Zatanna's modified voice asked

"Wha-" was all Penguin got out before Zatanna knocked him out unconscious.

Batman and Robin had gotten past the two minions, and Zatanna had knocked out Penguin.

"Good work." Batman says

The cops showed up. And Penguin was taken away.

When the trio got home, Robin obviously saw something was wrong. "Hey, Zee." He says, "you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, it's just to day it's his birthday, I'd always go out and but him a cake, and a gift." She tells the Boy Wonder, "Every year, since I was eight."

Robin reached under her chin and pulled the part of her cowl that covered her beautiful face. There was a small strand of hair that curled on the end that lay on her left temple. He removed his mask so she could see his eyes.

"Everything will be okay, Zee." Robin promised her. Zatanna smiled and removed the cowl completely. "C'mon, let's go watch Harry Potter."

Dick knew that watching those movies would always cheer her up. He put in the first one. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, it was her favorite. They watched Harry play his first game of quiditch as they drank warm tea that Alfred had made for them.

"Egnahc ruo kool." Zatanna muttered.

Smoke engulfed them and Zatanna and Dick were comfortably in their pajama's. Zatanna's were black shorts and a purple hoodie. Dick's were gray sweat pants and a black t shirt.

"Thanks, Zee." Dick whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

"Anytime, Boy Wonder." Zatanna said.

They finished Harry Potter, and headed for bed.

The next day was December 1st. Dick's birthday.

"Recognized: Robin B01 Zatanna B08." The computer announced

"Rob! Zee!" Wally yelled as he sped in.

"Hey, Wally." Robin greeted.

Rob and Zee were wearing their gear. Wally took in Zatanna's new appearance. "Uh, Zee, whatcha wearing?"

"My uniform." Zatanna replied. "Oh! I need to change the computer's data, heh, I'm the Black Bat."

Wally looked super perplexed.

Robin face palmed. And dragged Wally into his room at the Cave. "Look, Zee is Bruce Wayne's new ward. And the newest hero in Gotham. She's the Black Bat."

"So, you and Bats are training her in hand to hand combat now?" Wally asked

"She'll become a bat. She'll be a master in Martial Arts and gymnastics. She'll learn everything I know. She's learning fast, and she's physically strong. She still practices her magic just in case." Robin explained.

Wally caught on faster than normal, and gave him a thumbs up. Robin sighed as Zatanna walked over to the two. "Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Zatanna asked

"So, 'Black Bat', huh?" Wally asked with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face

"Yep, I'm the Black Bat." Zatanna comfirmed

It was official. Zatanna Zatara was the new Ward to Bruce Wayne and now, she's the Black Bat. _'This is what I need.' _Zatanna thought to herself. _'I need a distraction. I need to not be alone.'_

"Zee?" Robin's voice asked pulling her out of the girl's thoughts.

"Huh?" Zatanna asked shaking her head slightly

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine..." zatanna told him

Later on that day, Zatanna kissed the Boy Wonder on the cheek, "Happy Birthday," she said smiling.

"Uh, thanks!" Robin replied rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush. Zatanna walked away with a blush as well. "Wait, hold up, how' she know it was my birthday?"

"Dude, you're welcome." Wally said as he sped in then sped out leaving an awestruck Boy Wonder in the Cave's main Hall.


	2. Marry Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs**

**AN:**

* * *

Zatanna was in the kitchen with M'gann and Artemis. Zatanna was sitting on the couch with Artemis and M'gann was siting on the chair across from them.

"So, you're a bat now, huh?" Artemis teased

"You bet, Gotham look out! The Black Bat is in town, and here to stay!" Zatanna says making a heroic pose, then all of them bursting out in laughter.

The three girls were soon accompanied by Rocket, or as they gave her the nickname 'Rocky'.

"So, Zee, how's t feel to know your a bat?" Rocky asked

"It's fun, the training is intense, but in all Bats and Rob are great to go on patrol with." Zatanna says

"Of course, you and Robin spend _so _much more time together now." Artemis says with a smirk.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, which caused the other girls to break into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked walking into the room with Wally, Conner, and Kaldur.

"Nothing." Artemis said starting to stop laughing.

"Right." Conner says doubtfully

That evening, Dick had his birthday party. Bette had dragged Artemis along. Artemis was still surprised she had even gave in!

Apparently they had decided to play Spin the Bottle, and Dick had apparently landed with Barbara. Now, Zatanna was on patrol. She had stopped a few robbers, and Joker. She had came back at the wrong time. The bat silently landed on the roof of Wayne Manor. The issue was she didn't know which rooms were for Dick's party, so she had came in through a skylight. Zatanna landed quietly at the top of the stairs and quickly regretted it. Two reasons. One, there was the whole Gotham Academy was there! She quietly flipped up to a sturdy beam near the ceiling of Wayne Manor.

_'Dammit.'_

Two, she saw the whole Spin the Bottle thing, and Dick and Barbara had already entered the damn closet. She touched her temple, that activated a device that she could use to hear anything as small as a mouse's feet patting the floor.

"Y'know we don't have to do anything..." Dick tells her

But after that she heard shuffling and a small groan. Dick's groan. After a little she heard a little more shuffling.

"What... what was that for?" Dick asked

"God, Dick, you know what." Barbara says.

But next thing she heard was the loud high pitched glitching noise of her ear piece, she didn't let out a cry of pain or anything, knowing if she did, everyone would hear her! But hell she waned to scream.

Dick and Barbara came out and there were a few gasps. Zatanna had only been focusing on Barbara and Dick, until she heard:

"Oh my god! The Black Bat!"

Dick immeadiantly looked up and there she was, the Black Bat.

"Get out!" Dick yelled.

Zatanna knew he was acting but she felt so hurt. The whites on her mask narrowed and she took out a batarang. She thought about throwing it at Barbara, but Dick' eyes screamed_ 'It's okay, stop. Please stop.'_

Zatanna used the grabbling batarang, and latched onto a post then dropped down into the crowd of students, they moved around her. She turned to Dick, "I'm merely making sure you are okay, Mister Grayson, if you wish or me to no longer be involved in your life, I will respect your wishes and I will leave, but if Poison Ivy gets you, know that I tried to help." she said through her modified voice. "She does like you a lot." Then she left.

Zatanna quickly made her way back outside and Alfred got her unseen through the back door, up to her room.

"Thanks, Alfred." Zatanna said.

"My pleasure, Miss Zatanna, and I apologize for not telling which rooms were being occupied." Alfred apologized.

Zatanna removed her cowl, and sighed, "No biggie Alfred,"

"You observed Master Dick and Miss Barbara's 'make out session'?" the old butler asked making hand quotes around 'make out session'

"Well, sort of, I used the sonic hearing tech from Wayne Industries." Zatanna said leaning against the doorframe.

"Ah," Alfred said, "a classic bat move."

Zatanna smiled, she really was turning into a bat.

"Will you be joining the others at the party?" Alfred asked

"No, I-I, um, think I'll stay here, maybe read, or play some video games." Zatanna replied, "Or tweak my utility belt... basically I'll be here, don't send anyone up, I'll come to the kitchen for dinner later..."

"Alright, Miss Zatanna," Alfred says and walked away

Zatanna sat on her bed and a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Zee?" a voice asked that was accompanied by a knock

"Not now, Boy Wonder." Zatanna muttered

"C'mon, Zee, please open the door," Dick pleaded

"Not now, Richard." zatanna said

"Zatanna, please."

"No, not now... please, just not now." Zatanna said trying not to cry when she spoke to him through the door.

"Bu-"

"no."

Dick sighed. _'Great, she's pissed. Nice going Dick! Get the girl you love pissed at you and she's a magician! There's no telling what could happen now!'_

Dick started to pick the lock, "Please, Zee."

"Evael." she commanded

And he left her.

They party was still going and Zatanna went down to the kitchen for something to satisfy her hunger.

Zatanna walked into the kitchen wearing a red hoodie, and comfortable jeans. She saw Alfred had kept her food warm. She had a bowl of shrimp, chicken alfredo, with a small bowl of grapes, and a glass of water. _'Thanks Alfred.'_

Zatanna sat down with her food, and began to eat. She had decided to save the shrimp, because it was still really hot. She set the dishes in the sink, and grabbed her bowl of shrimp. The girl sighed as placed a small shrimp into her mouth.

"C'mon, Grayson! Do it!" a boy yelled

"Yeah!" others cheered

"C'mon, Dick!" Barbara urged.

Apparently, Dick was supposed to 'propose' to the love of his life.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Zatanna's voice spoke

Everyone turned to the magician.

Dick simply walked over to Zatanna got on one knee and asked the most loving question she could hear from him.

"Zee, will you marry me?"


	3. Please Stay

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: thank you so much for the reveiws! I love to hear what you all think! **

* * *

Zatanna stood blushing. She was so surprised. And... awed.

"Oh, my gosh. " she whispered

"Zee," he said standing up. "I need you."

Zatanna and Dick hugged and their lips contected.

"Yes, of course I will." She giggled, "when were old enough."

Dick smirked. "Babe, I think I'm in love with you."

Zatanna smiled. "I know I'm in love with you."

Barbara narrowed her eyes. 'I thought he loved me.'

Watchtower January 1, 2012, 00:00

"Happy New Years, Justice League." The computer announced in it's monotonous tone.

Wally scooped Artemis off her feet and held her in bridal position, "I should've done this a long time ago." the speedster stated.

"No kidding," the blonde archer agreed.

The happy couple kissed, and that lead to M'gann and Conner kissing, and so on, Zatanna and grabbed the Boy Wonder and kissed him with passion and he reacted the same way.

Rocky stood next to Kaldur, "Liking this Team more every day." the spikey hair teen said, and she gave Kaldur a kiss on the cheek.

"Human customes still elude me." Red Tornado stated from where he lay on the ground of the Watchtower.

After everyone stopped kissing and stuff, Kaldur and Conner took Tornado to Batman to repair.

Heading back to the Cave, the Team headed back with smiles on their faces and hearts skipping beats.

Zatanna and Robin's fingers were intertwined tightly.

"So, new year party tonight, right?" Zatanna asked

"Yep, so at eleven forty-five we gotta leave." Robin replied.

Zatanna smiled, as they all headed to the Cave.

Later on that evening, Zatanna and Dick were called to Wayne Manor once more to attend the New Year's party.

Zatanna chose a blue cotton dress that was nice and loose and comfy.

There was a lot of people tonight, but Zatanna and Dick were more focused on eachother.

That night, they fell asleep in Zatanna's room, Zatanna had changed their clothes to were she wore a blue tank and shorts and Dick wore black sweats and a red shirt.

A few hours later...

Zatanna groaned as she felt Dick hit her by accident in his sleep. Dick woke up after he accidentally hit Zatanna. His eyes flew open.

"Zee" he whispered

"Yeah?" She asked half asleep.

"Did I hit you?" He asked groggily

"Ya... you did." Zatanna barely said from her thick sleep.

He groaned a little, "mmm, sorry, babe."

Zatanna rolled over, Dick was laying on his back. 'Huh, odd.' She thought. 'Usually he rolls onto his side and takes most of the blanket with him.'

He looked over at her. Even in the middle of the night with messy hair and that adorable half asleep look on her face, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Dick rolled onto his side.

"You're so cute." He said kissing her nose.

She blushed. "So are you, Boy Wonder." She says snuggling closer and resting her cheek on his pillow and her head under his chin.

Damn, she just loved it when his hair was all ruffled and messed up.

The two fell asleep again, and the cold winter air didn't get to them, they had eachother.

Zatanna woke up first. She saw he was on his back once more. She propped herself up on her hands and studied his sleeping face. His hair was still ruffled and astray, just how she liked it. Great thing was the Boy Wonder didn't snore! 'Thank heaven.'

"...mmmm...Zee?" He asked slowly waking.

"I'm right here, Dick." Zatanna said

"What time is it?" Dick asked shielding his eyes from the sun.

Zatanna looked over to the red clock on her night stand. "Eight o' seven." She mumbled.

The two trudged down the stairs. They smelled bacon and eggs.

Alfred waited for the two teens to come down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Master Dick and Miss Zatanna."

"Morning, Alfred, thanks for breakfast!" The two ebony haired teens thanked

Alfred smiled and nodded his head.

Later at the Cave...

"Recognized, Robin B01, The Black Bat B08." The computer says

Zatanna and Robin were the only teens, besides Kaldur, that were in the Cave. M'gann and Conner had taken wolf for a walk, and all.

The duo were channel surfing when they heard the computer say, "Recognized, Kid Flash B03."

"Hey, peeps, what's up?" Wally asked

"Just channel surfing." Robin told his best friend.

"Anything good on?" The ginger asked

"Nah, nothing but shit is on today." Robin says

The rest of the team came into the Living room and everyone just talked with eachother. Wally was in mid sentence when the teens heard:

"Team report for mission briefing." Batman says

In the briefing room, this assignment was to New Orleans.

"This is not a stake out, engage and perssue if nessisary." Batman instructed

The Team nodded in understand meant.

They piled into the bio ship and headed off. They arrived three miles away from the rendezvous point, as went stealth. The Team cautiously entered an abandoned building in the woods. This was the rondezvous point.

Out of no where, plants sprung up from the ground and attacked the entire team using blossoms to produce knock out gas. However, to make sure everyone was knocked out, the plants slammed them hard against the ground.

Robin woke up slowly. His head throbbed, and his vision was blurry. 'Zatanna!' He automatically thought

"Well, well, well, looks like the Bird is awake." The voice of a maniac said

"Joker..." Robin mutters

"That's right, Boy Blunder!" The Joker cheered.

"With my help." A female voice says

"Ivy..." Robin mumbled

She smirked at the bird. Then Robin realized something! He wasn't tied up! The Boy Wonder quickly got to his feet and looked around. He went to attack the Joker, but heard:

"One more move and the Bat gets it." Joker said holding up Zatanna her cowl was still on, and she was unconcious.

"Let. Her. Go." Robin said in a lowly threatening tone.

"Or what?" Ivy asks

"You both will leave here broken." Robin said

"Oooohhh, being a big boy I see?" The Joker says

The whites on his mask narrowed.

"Well if you're gonna be big boy today, you can stand to see this." The Joker said with a maniac laugh.

Next thing that happened was Zatanna's blood coming from a major side wound and a knife plunging into her

"Zatanna!" Robin yelled

Robin ran to her limp side, she was so beaten up, and bloody. 'Zatanna... no no no no, this can't happen, I've lost so much already! I can't loose her... I never told her I loved her.'

"Awww, so the Boy Blunder does have feelings." The Joker mused

"Really?" Ivy asked

"Apparently, he loves the Black Bat!" Joker said

"Wow! I never expected that!" Ivy said

"Mghf!" Artemis yelled through her gag

"Sorry, miss Archer, I can't here you!"

Joker said putting a hand to his ear as if to say he couldn't hear a word Artemis said.

Ivy walked over to Artemis. "Her hair is really pretty." She said starting to stroke Artemis' blond hair.

Artemis glared at Ivy but Ivy simply ignored it. "Mhhggff!"

"Sorry, Flower, I don't understand." Ivy says

Kid Flash was vibrating with fear, but he just couldn't vibrate his molecules to get out of the chains that bound him upside down over a shark tank.

"Ghmfh!" Kid Flash muffled

"My, my, you kiddies never learn, you are all trapped! You can't escape!" Joker says

Miss Martian and Aqualad were in a ring of fire, Superboy was knocked out, Artemis was gagged and chained, and Rocket was trapped in one of her own force bubbles that she couldn't control.

"Zatanna... no... please... stay..." Robin cried.


	4. Scars

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**

**AN: thank you all for the reveiw and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! 3**

* * *

Blood. That's all he saw. Blood. Zatanna. Her body covered in blood. He collapsed beside her. Robin cradled her upper body in his arms, and sobbed. He may have lost another one he loved, he loved her more than his own life. He shut his eyes tight. 'No... she can't be gone. She has to stay here! With me!'

Zatanna groaned. Robin gritted his teeth and tears drenched his mask.

"Well, looks like you kids need some privacy, we'll leave you." Ivy said and escaped with the Joker.

Artemis had been picking the lock on her wrist chains and she had finished. She ripped the gag off her mouth and freed everyone else in the room. M'gann and Kaldur were luckily still conscious and every one ran to the side of the two Bats.

"Zee, no...please, c'mon, stay!" The Boy Wonder pleaded.

Zatanna tried to remove her cowl. Robin quickly removed the cloth from her face. "Shhh, it's okay" she coughed up some blood, "everything is going to be fine." She said with deep breaths.

"Wally, call the league!" Artemis ordered, "Rocket, Conner, find something to wrap around Zatanna, stat."

Artemis ran to find some water.

Robin cried as M'gann and Kaldur sat down barely conscious.

"Hey, listen to me." Zatanna whispered.

Robin looked into her eyes.

She cleared her throat, and breathed in again. _"My best friend gave me,_

_The best advice,_

_She said today's a gift and not a given right,_

_Leave no stone unturned,_

_Leave your fears behind,_

_What's worth a life is always worth a fight,_

_Then live your life and never give up,_

_If today was your last day,_

_Tomorrow was too late,"_

Zatanna sang quietly. She was still breathing heavily.

_"Could you say good bye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last,_

_Leave all pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you own?_

_Would you call those friends you never see?_

_Remonisk some memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?"_

Robin held her tight as she coughed again bringing blood with her.

_"If today was your last day?_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late,_

_To shoot for the stars,_

_Regardless of who you are?_

_So, do what ever it takes,_

_Cause you can't rewind,_

_I know your on the line,_

_But would you call your friends you never see?_

_Did you ever fall in love?"_

Robin touched her cheek and she sighed.

_"If today was your last day."_ Zatanna finished.

"I did." Robin whispered.

She groaned and sighed in pain.

"I fell in love with you." He said

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Robin said through tears

Zatanna's eyes closed slowly. Robin begged her to stay awake. "Zee! No, please! You have to wake up! I need you, I need you to be here with me! I need you to stay... I can't loose anyone else!" He pleaded desperately

No response. Robin held her wrist gently. '_There's still a pulse!'_ He said in his head.

Conner quickly wrapped a peice of cloth around her waist. It began to absorb Zatanna's crimson blood.

Batman and the league arrived a second later.

Batman now saw Zatanna as his own daughter and scooped her up into his arms. Running with Robin to the BatWing, they took Zatanna straight to the Batcave, and let the Team go back to the Cave.

At the BatCave...

Dick paced out side of the room where Alfred was repairing Zatanna's wound.

"Dick, she's gonna be okay." Bruce promised.

Dick nodded and sat down.

A few hours later, Dick was allowed inside the infirmary.

Zatanna laid on the medical cot, with an oxygen mask. The covers were pulled over her chest. Her breathing was steady. Bruce and Alfred left Dick alone with Zatanna.

Dick pulled back the covers, that revealed a stitched, red, bloody, mark that went from her ribs to her hip, on her right side. The Joker had stabbed multiple times in one line.

"Dick?" She asked he eyes opening. She held his left hand in her right and clutched the sheet in her other. She removed the oxygen mask. Zatanna slowly sat up on the side of her hip, with her hand intertwined with Dick's supporting her weight.

Zatanna and Dick's lips were connected and this kiss was full of passion. Zatanna pulled away and felt the cold air of the cave meet her skin.

The she remembered. She only had her bra and underwear on due to surgery. Zatanna's cheeks went aflame. She pulled the sheet higher up her chest.

Dick blushed, took off his cape and draped it on her shoulders.

She brought to of the corners together, and covered her chest.

"You okay?" Dick asked

Zatanna nodded, took a deep breath, "I'm okay, it just hurts... a lot."

Dick pulled up a chair next to Zatanna's medical cot on the left side. She laid back down on her left side. She slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day...

Dick woke up next to Zatanna's medical cot. She was still asleep. Bruce entered the room.

"We're taking her to her room." Bruce said simply

Dick nodded, and carefully scooped Zatanna up into his arms. He blushed as he did so, still aware of the bra and underwear that clothed her.

He rested her head on his shoulder, and cradled her in his arms.

They entered Zatanna's room and Dick laid her on her bed. Bruce set her medicine down on her night stand and Dick covered her up in her soft blue blanket. Dick looked at her all curled up. She was just so cute like that.

Bruce left, allowing Dick to stay with Zatanna. Her breathing was peaceful and quiet. Dick wasn't sure if it was okay for him to lay down with her, considering Alfred's perfect stitching was in the girl's side. Deciding that it would be alright considering he was just going to sit down next her. Luckily, Dick had already laid her in the center of the bed, he kicked his shoes off and sat down with his back against the soft pillows. He grabbed the remote and turned on Sherlock. The Hound Of Baskerville was on.

Zatanna slowly woke up. She had that same adorable half a sleep look on her face, and her hair was all messed up which just made her look even hotter than normal.

She groaned and sat up slowly, she didn't see Dick sitting next to her, until the sleep was gone from her eyes.

"Sleep well?" Dick asked

"Fine. It felt not to be in my own bed." Zatanna replied.

"I know that feeling." Dick said with a kiss to her cheek

Zatanna sighed, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Dick nodded and turned his attention to Sherlock and Watson

Zatanna wrapped the blanket around her self and went to take a shower.

About fifteen minutes later, she returned with wet hair, a grey hoodie, and green shorts.

"Y'know they're gonna wonder where you you're at." Dick says as Watson locked himself inside the cage to escape the 'hound'.

"Well, I'm here, I can walk just fine, but not sure if I can go on patrol." Zatanna said

Dick looked down at her side, there was blood seeping through the fabric. "Zee, you're bleeding!"

"Huh? Oh!" She says, "esolc dnuow." She ordered and her wound was closed leaving a scar.

"I think it stopped." Dick said

"It should have." Zatanna muttered

A week later...

Thank to Zatanna's magic, she was healed in two weeks.

Well this was an easy mission. This mission was just an observe and get out. It was just Zatanna and Wally.

Zatanna and Wally were hiding behind crates while they watched Joker and p complete a new batch of what they called 'love gas'.

Zatanna sneaked around and quirking nabbed Harley and tied her up fast. Wally gagged Joker and they were taken to Arkam Assylum.

Zatanna and Wally returned to the Cave.

"Zee!" Robin called as she exited the Zeta Tube. He hugged her firmly and careful to not push on her scar

"Hey, Robin." Zatanna said

Well, Valentines day was coming up, so the Boy Wonder was planning on something special.


	5. Valentines and Hurt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: next Chap! Hope you enjoy! Updating daily btw**

* * *

The Cave: February 14, 2012 10:26 am

Dick couldn't wait for tonight! It was his first Valentine's day with Zatanna. He knew M'gann would want to have a big party for her first Valentine's day on earth, but Dick had something special for his Black Bat.

"C'mon, Rob, let's go get some food from happy harbor!" Wally cheered

"Wait, M'gann let you... you out of ALL people go get the food for the party?" Robin asked with an eyebrow quirked behind his shades.

"Hey, food is my specialty!" Wally said with a grin on his face.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, let's go. But don't eat ANYTHING." Robin instructed the speedster.

"Okay, okay, I got it, Rob, yeesh." Wally said holding his hand up as if in defeat.

The two made it to a small market that had everything they needed.

The two boys looked around for what M'gann had instructed them to buy.

Rob and Wally were in the isle with pink, red, and white carnations and roses. Of course a white Rose was only a small part of what Robin had planned for Zatanna.

A girl with brown hair walked down the isle. She obviously worked there and she was the one to make sure everything was nice and neat.

Robin had his back turned and his shades were getting in the way of him reading the love quote on a card he wanted for Zatanna he was about to remove then when he heard her shuffle ever so slightly.

She pretended to focus on her job when he turned around to look at her.

The girl casually moved next to Robin. In her mind she was sure a guy like him would love to get a girl like her. Right.

"Hey," she said casually, "are you finding everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah... everything's cool." Robin said holding the rose and the card.

"So, who are those for?" She asks motioning to the card and rose.

"Oh, my girlfriend." Robin said casually.

The girl nodded. Robin glanced at her name tag. _'Taylor'_ he thought. _'Nope, doesn't rolling off the tongue like Zatanna.'_

Taylor got a sly smirk and quickly pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled something on it, while Robin was looking at a silver bat necklace.

_'She could use it as a key chain.' He thought to himself looking at the plastic peice of junk.'_

"Well," Taylor's voice said, "if it doesn't work out with your girlfriend," she handed him the slip of paper, "give me a call." Taylor winked and walked off her heels echoing in the store.

"I will. When I'm dead." Robin mumbled to himself.

No one could replace Zatanna. Absolutely no one.

Wally had seen the whole thing and gave Robin a thumbs up, and a Classic Wally grin for doing the right thing. Trashing the damn peice of paper.

Wally and Robin paid with the money Robin had in his wallet, and headed back to the cave.

Zatanna was using her magic to put up decorations for when Rocky, Kaldur, and Artemis got to the Cave.

"Hey, Zee bringing out the ol' magic huh?" Robin teased her.

She smirked, "at least I'm not the one who delt with Kid Mouth at the store."

Robin smirked, "turns out Wally was the best he's ever been!"

"Right." Zatanna said doubtfully

"Hey!" Wally yelled from the kitchen.

The two Bats laughed.

A couple hours later, the teens heard:

"Recognized: Artemis B Zero Seven, Rocket B Zero Four, Aqaulad B Zero Two."

"Hi, guys!" M'gann greeted from the kitchen.

M'gann and Zatanna had just finished with lunch. M'gann had made everything Valentine themed. Red, pink, and white decorations, and all sorts of things! Wally had begun to get his food with every one else following him.

Zatanna and Robin sat across from Artemis and Kaldur.

"So, how's the food?" M'gann asked

"Asterous as always." Robin replied with a gulp.

Everyone agreed that M'gann had done a great job with everything. For dessert there were cookies, cake, brownies, ice cream, and much more!

The whole team was stuffed as they all watched romantic movies for the rest of the day until five o' clock, when Robin and Zatanna left for Zatanna's Valentine surprise.

Robin could have done something easy and corny, but those words were not in the Boy Wonder's agenda.

He had everything ready for the night. He blind folded Zatanna and her to the park in Gotham. There was a small picnic with candle lights. Sure that's classic, but that's not the surprise.

Dick presented a small long box to Zatanna. She took it with a "Thank You" and a kiss to the cheek. She opened it and saw a pair of shade like his.

"Now we can go as Zatanna Zatara and Dick Grayson wherever we want with out being noticed." Dick explained remembering how Zatanna hated to be in a place where she was squished and crowded.

"Aww, thanks, Dick." She said

"Gnirb ti ereh." She mutters and a puff of smoke turns into a bix with a red bow on top. "Happy Valentine's Day, Richard."

Dick hugged her tightly, "you're the best present I could ever get." He whispered in her ear and a kiss to her temple.

Inside the box were new red converse high tops. He had seen them one day and she knew that would be the perfect thing for him. "Do you like them?"

He examined them. "No." He said simply, "I love them!"

A giant grin spread across her face and she hugged him tightly.

The night sky was lit by fire works from Dick. Zatanna watched the beautiful explosions and smiled bright and beautiful. The last read, pink, and white explosion read: "I love you, Zee."

Zatanna turned to Dick and he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's true."

The raven haired beauty hugged her boyfriend and pecked his lips. "I love you most."

_**The next day...**_

It was Monday, and Zatanna and Dick had to go to Gotham Accademy.

They rode to the school and quickly fast to home room.

"Barbara Gordon?" Mister Williams asked as he read the attendance book.

"Present" Barbara said

"Richard Grayson?" Mister Williams continued

"Here." Dick muttered

Mister Williams continued on for the next three minute until he finally said, "Zatanna Zatara?"

"Here." Zatanna mumbled

Zatanna wasn't one to fall behin I school work so she had begun her geography homework as soon as she sat down.

"Excellent, everyone is here, now please turn to page eighty-one in your text book, please." Mister Williams instructed.

The sound of pages being turned and flipped filled the room. Dick and Barbara sat at the same desk. Zatanna sat further back. Though she got ahead in her schoolwork, she listened to the teachers and stuff.

Dick kept stealing glances at Zatanna when no one was looking but, sometimes... she was looking when he did so.

The bell rang announcing the end of class.

Zatanna made her way to Algebra 2.

The teacher, Miss Hoffler, was taking roll, and Dick was already half way done with he lesson! But who couldn't expect that?

The day dragged on until finally they were done with Gotham Accademy for the rest of the day!

Zatanna and Dick ran down to where Alfred had parked the car.

"Dick, wait, today we have the study session." Barbara called.

"Oh, right... c'mon then!" He said cheerfully.

Barbara walked down to the car and Zatanna moved to the front next to Alfred, while Barbara and Dick sat in the back talking.

Zatanna kept her mind off of the chatter in the back by watching "The Sound Of Music" starring Julie Andrews, on her phone.

"We are here." Alfred announced opening the door for Zatanna as Dick opened the door for Barbara.

Zatanna walked swiftly up the stairs and into her room. She felt her scar itch and she went to put her medicine on it. Afterwards, she had nothing to study for and she had finished her homework so, she decided to finish her movie.

_'Fredrich needs more pants.'_ She said to herself.

After she had finished the movie, Zatanna went in search of food.

She walked by Dick's room. She heard shuffling and giggles. She cracked the door ever-so slightly. The light was on but dim, and she had to move in weird ways to finally get Dick and Barb into her line of vision. But she only regretted it. Again.

Barbara had pinned Dick to the ground and lowered her lips on to his and their kiss was with passion.

Zatanna silently shut the door and ran to the batcave. It was dark now. Now she could be the Black Bat. A heroine that helped those who are defenseless and hurt. Just like she is right now.

Hurt.


	6. The Rough And Bloody Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Gotham City, February 17, 2012, 00:28 am**_

Zatanna crouched next a gargoyle. She was following Firefly downtown. She knew she shouldn't be on patrol when she's totally pissed, but she is.

There was a high-pitched _'Whizz'_ and a man in a yellow costume whizzed by at nearly light speed.

Zatanna used her grappling hook, and swung from building to building.

The only thing in her mind was _'get Firefly'_. Zatanna quietly followed him to his apartment.

_'Ted Carson.'_ She said to herself as he removed his helmet. Zatanna planted a small camera on the window sill. Unlucky for Ted, he lived on the top floor and there was a sky light in the roof.

Zatanna smirked. That just made her night more enjoyable. She swung herself up to the roof.

"Ted!" She yelled busting through the glass and pinning him to the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Ted asked

"Shut up." Zatanna said tying him up and grabbing her camera then taking him to Arkam.

Patrol was pretty great for her. She got to fight Harley and the Joker, and then Poison Ivy!

She returned to Wayne Manor fine. A little tried and still hurt, but fine physically.

She changed quickly and ran to her room. Turns out Barbara was still there after three hours of patrol.

Alfred knocked on Zatanna's door. "Miss Zatanna, may I inquire where you have been for the past three hours?"

Zatanna opens the door, and Alfred stands outside it. "I was on patrol, Alfred."

"Ah, I see. Have you finished your school work?" Alfred inquired

"Yeah, i finished in school." Zatanna mumbled

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Miss Zatanna?"

With a sigh, Zatanna slowly said, "no... but I don't want to talk about it, Alfred."

Alfred nodded respectfully, "I respect your privacy, but I am here if you need me."

"thanks..." Zatanna said.

A few hours later, Barbara left.

"Zee? You in there?" Dick asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm here, now go away." Zatanna said through the door.

Dick felt like he was just jabbed in the heart.

_'AW DAMMIT!'_ Dick cursed in his head.

"Zee, can I please come in?" Dick pleaded.

Zatanna sighed. "Fine, get your ass in and out." Zatanna sighed, "Rood Nepo."

The door opened. Zatanna was mindlessly starring at her TV with her glasses on. Zatanna needed glasses for only a few things, she had just finished reading and had not bothered to take them off.

"Zee, I-"

"You're sorry? Huh, that's new." Zatanna muttered as she watched Matt Smith and Clara talk through a time fortex.

Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please, Zee," he began.

She turned to face him. "Please what?" she asked

"Zee, I'm so sorry, I should have stopped her but... I didn't I know you're like totally pissed and all bu-"

Zatanna knew he really didn't mean for this to happen, but she still felt duper hurt. But, being the girl she is, she forgave in her mind, and shut him up with a kiss. "I forgive you, but don't let it happen again." Zatanna said.

Dick smiled. They settled down for Doctor Who on Netflix, and fell asleep on Zatanna's bed, but that wasn't uncommon.

In the middle of the night, Dick felt a wetness on Zatanna's side. The light were still on he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and the wetness was crimson red. Dick's eye widened in fear and horror. "Zee! You're bleeding again!"

Zatanna slowly woke up, her white shirt's side was completely covered in red blood. Dick slowly lifted the blouse enough to see her cut. The wound was cut open and didn't look great at all. The blood kept coming and Zatanna gritted her teeth in pain when breathed.

"Alfred! Bruce!" Dick yelled in fear

Zatanna was nowhere near breathing, it was more like she was panting or hypervenalating.

Alfred and Bruce quickly ran into the room. Alfred's eye widened and he ran to grab his equipment. Dick and Bruce ran and grabbed a towel for the bleeding. Dick and Bruce gently got the towel around Zatanna's small waist.

"Dick, get her some water." Bruce ordered and gently pressed the towel on the wound.

"Dick," Zatanna gasped

"Shhh, Zee, it's okay..."

Alfred ran back into the room, and made Dick sit on the chair next to the bed, Zatanna weakly reached for Dick's hand. Zatanna gasped a little when Alfred applied the cleaning ointment. She sucked in a gasp from the stinging, through her teeth.

Dick held her hand tight and firmly.

Alfred had finished cleaning the cut, now he had to make sure nothing else inside was messed up. Lucky for Zatanna everything was okay. Alfred began to stitch up her cut. Soon, everything was back to normal.

"Zatanna, how do you think you got that open again?" Bruce asked

"Well, I was on patrol and caught Poison Ivy, the Joker, and Harley Quinn. Joker and Harley were working on something called 'Venom Toxin'. Joker and Harley looked my way so I quickly ducked behind a crate. I heard something bubble then sizzle. I jumped out and knocked them out getting away with a few bruises, but I didn't feel me scar get cut." Zatanna explained

"Dick, find her uniform." Bruce said

Dick ran to Zatanna's laundry basket and found her costume. Dick looked at the left side of he costume, there was a small cut about two inches long. There was small glowing blue droplets on the border of the cloth.

"Bruce, there's a glowing blue drops on the border of the cloth. Joker must have known she was there and dipped the knife in the Venom Toxin, then cut Zee." Dick said showing Bruce the costume's evidence.

"It must eat away flesh and add in poison. Because Miss Zatanna's cut should not have been that large, the entire scar had reopened, and that small cut was not even half." Alfred says

"Alfred's right. Plus we need to run a test to see if the poison is anywhere in her body." Bruce said

Alfred and Dick nodded. The butler started to clean up the medical tools. Zatanna slowly sat up. Alfred removed the towel from the bed, and Zatanna stood up. There was dried blood all on her stomach. Dick helped her to her bathroom, then grabbed her clothes.

"Thanks, Dick." Zatanna said

"I'm just out here if you need me." Dick said and closed the door.

"Dick, she got lucky, there isn't any venom in her system." Bruce said

"Great!" Dick cheered

Zatanna sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Her stitches hurt and stung when the hot water was helping cleanse it. The blood was washed off. She pulled on her clothes and walked out with the support of the walls, and nearly slipped. Dick ran to her side and helped her back to the bed. Zatanna laid down and pulled her blue blanket over herself. Alfred took out the clothes that had blood on them, and Bruce took her costume to the BatCave and removed all of the Venom Toxin... then put it in a test tube.

Zatanna and Dick were the only ones left. Zatanna was almost asleep, as she felt Dick crawl into bed with her. Her big fuzzy blue blanket covered them both. Zatanna was facing Dick, and her hair was in a bun so its coldness wouldn't bother her. Dick kissed her forehead.

"You okay?" Dick asked

Zatanna kissed his nose as if to say "yes".

Dick held her tight in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you more, Boy Wonder." Zatanna said drifting into sleep

"I love you most." Dick mumbled and a smile crept onto both lips.

* * *

**AN: I have decided to continue. I'll update soon!**


	7. A Piece of Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: new chap! Yay! Sorry for shortness.**

* * *

**_Gotham Academy March 10, 2012 11:47_**

Zatanna sat in Mrs. Walder's English class. Zatanna didn't really get to talk to Dick in school. 'Oh, well.' She thinks to herself.

Be she and him always went on patrol, and she knows the real him, so that's better. She's apart of both his lives.

The bell rang. 'Lunch!' Zatanna thinks happily.

Zatanna made her way to the cafeteria, and bought herself some lunch.

Zatanna sat down at a table by herself seeing that the table her boyfriend sat at was full, she sat alone quite often, but she didn't mind, she always had agood book with her to read.

"Um, are you expecting anyone?" A voice asked.

Zatanna looked up. There was a boy standing infront of her with brown hair that was swept to the right. She had seen him before, but they had never spoken.

"No, feel free to sit of you'd like." Zatanna said motioning to the seat next to hers.

The boy sat down, "my name is Austin, by the way."

"Zatanna." Zatanna replied.

Dick just happened to look up then. Austin and Zatanna had started talking and felt a pang of jealousy in his chest.

He saw her head lean back as her laughter sang from her lungs. He grumbled in jealousy.

"What's wrong, Dick?" Bette asked

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Dick lied to her

"Hey, what's Austin talking about with Zatanna?" Bette asked a girl

The girl shrugged Dick sort of glared over at them, Zatanna was doing that cute thing where she twirls a strand of hair. Zatanna was no air head, but when she was interested in something she twirls her hair.

He glares at the boy again. She's his girlfriend. At gym, they were running the mile, and Dick caught up with Zatanna as she ran.

"Hey, how was lunch?" He asked trying to hide his jealousy

"Fine. Not being able to sit with my own boyfriend was great!" Zatanna said sarcastically.

Dick sighed. "I'm sorry, Zee." He tried

"It's okay, Dick, I get that I can't spend every single moment with you, but I feel like I'm slowly loosing you." Zatanna said and kicked up speed, running faster.

Dick sighed. Barbara caught up to him. "Hey, you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, Barb, I'm fine." Dick lied

Barbara new he was lying. She held his hand in hers. He pulled away. The red head looked confused. "Dick." She said softly

"Barb, you have to stop. Please stop. We're not a couple, Zee and I are. Look I love you and all, but like a sister, Zee means the world to me, and you're both are great! But I belong with her." Dick said

Barbara sighed. "Dick, I thought we were... y'know. Dick I love you, like... I want to be with you, forever!" Barbara said

"Barb, you're like a sister, the best sister ever! But I belong with Zatanna. She needs me, and I need her." Dick tells his best friend

Barbara sighed again. "Ok, Dick. I get you just like her better."

"What? No! I love you both, you're the asterous sister, and she's the love of my life, you both mean so much to me." Dick said

"Yeah, and when you choose some one to be with it's her!" Barbara said

"Barb-"

But she had ran ahead. 'This is just great, Grayson.'

After school, Zatanna Dick headed to the Cave.

Zatanna had been called on a mission with Conner and M'gann, so Robin was the only one in the Cave. Until...

"Recognized Kid Flash B Zero Three"

"Hey, Dick!" Wally said speeding in

"Hey," Dick replied glumly

"Dude, what's up?" Wally asked

"Barbs is pissed cause I chose Zatanna over her. I mean, yeah, I love Barb, a lot, but Zee and I have something that's stronger." Dick said

"Dude, I know you're besties with Barb and all, but you and Zatanna," Wally whistled, "you two click!"

Dick smiled at his best friend. "I know. I wish she understood..." Dick said, "y'know when Zee wouldn't talk to me?"

"Ya, dude, I've been meaning to ask, why! She didn't talk to you for three whole days!" Wally said

"Well, Barb and I kind of had a make out session, and Zee may have seen..." Dick said rubbing the back of his neck

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Wally asked

"Barb and I were just working on the geological colum. Suddenly I'm on my back, Barb is on top of me with her lips on mine, and I'm kissing her back!" Dick ranted hating the memory.

"Dude, she obviously started it, Zee trusts you, she's not mad right? Well, y'know anymore..."

"No, but Barb is mad cause i chose Zee over her." Dick explained

Suddenly there was a whirling noise that sparked a little hope.

A girl with black ombrèed green hair ran into the room. She wore a black tank under a plad red, blue, and white, thin over coat, with no buttons buttoned, army green cargo pants that fit her perfectly on the hips but got baggier as they went down on her legs, gray converses, black wrist gloves with holes the fingers and knuckles, her black and green hair in a pony tail, with her bangs over her left eye.

"Dick!" She raged her eyes blazing red

"Wh-" was the only thing the Boy Wonder could say before her claws were raking at his chest.

"You! You killed her!" She screached.

"What did you do?!" Dick yelled at Wally while dodging her sharp claws.

She glared ice cold at him. "Richard. John. Grayson. I am Kate. Your girlfriend Zatanna has suffered and it all your fault!" She yelled

"What? Suffered?" Wally asked with a perplexed facial expression

"She died saving your ass from damn demons. And how do you repay her?! You have Miss M drain every memory of her! What the hell is wrong with you, Grayson?!" She screeched

Dick and Wally looked stunned. They tried to speak but heard:

"You inconsiderate, heartless, jellyfish, with the mind of a panda as a low lying crazy son of a-"

Wally clamped a hand over her mouth. She bit it and drew blood. Wally screamed in pain from her fangs cutting his flesh.

Kate calmed down, then sat down, glaring up at Dick.

"You have to love her. You just have to love her." She whispered.

"Who?" Dick asked

"Zatanna." She said


	8. Dreams And Beaches

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN: here's an update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Turns out this girl is Darcy Frost. Five years into the future, she came back with the help of the Tardis, and her friend the Doctor. Darcy told Dick he had done so many awful things. It was unreal. Wally told her she was totally out of her mind. But, a man in a trench coat confirmed the trueth. He was the Doctor.

"You." Darcy said. "You have to keep her safe. You both made bad decisions because the one person you cared for the most, was never there for you."

"Wally, Doctor, please give us some time." Dick said.

The Doctor and Speedster nodded and left the two.

"Okay, hold up. You are from the future, you know what's going to happen, and you know what my future and Zee's future is with out eachother?"

"Yes. You threaten the Justice League with a bomb located in every major city across the world, and she threatens to unleash hell into the world. All because..."

"Because of what?" Dick asked

"You told her you didn't ever love her." Darcy said her eyes blazing. "And you never wanted anything to do with her ever again. Then, you erased her from your memory. She let the darkness take over her. Zatanna isn't herself, she was when she was with you, and you aren't who you are now since you no longer recall her existence." Darcy said

Suddenly everything started to disappear. Everything was fading.

Dick's eyes flew open. He sat up on the couch in the Cave. 'It was just a dream. Just a dream.'

"Dick?" Zatanna's voice asked

"Huh?" Dick asked

"You were having a nightmare." Zatanna explained.

He looked around. He was still in the Cave!

"Dude, you fell asleep on the couch." Wally said

"Wait, I was just dreaming?" He asked

"Yep, just dreaming." Wally confirmed

M'gann had brought him a glass of water, and Conner had sat down across from Dick.

"What was the nightmare about?" M'gann asked

The Boy Wonder sighed. "There was this girl from five years into the future. She kept saying if Zee and I stayed together, the world wouldn't end by either of us."

"How would you two end the earth?!" Conner asked

"Zee threatened to unleash hell, and I was going to blow up every city in the World."

Zatanna sighed. "That must've been a nightmare."

"It was." Robin confirmed

The team left Zatanna and Robin in the living room for some privacy.

"Dick, do you ever wish you were dating Barbara instead of me?" She asked with a worried tone

This question shocked him. "No. Never." He promised.

She sighed with worry and he kissed her cheek. "I love you most." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I feel the same way, Richard." She whispered back.

A few months later, the Team throws a pool party, well more like M'gann throws a pool party. It's a hot June day, and summer had just began! And, of course, they're all boiling!

M'gann had obviously invited the team. She had everything ready when they all arrived.

"Hey, M'gann, nice idea." Wally said

"Thanks, Wally. " M'gann said with a smile

The Team loved the beach. M'gann and Conner had set up umbrellas, towels, volleyball net, and grill.

Zatanna and Robin were playing against Rocky and Kaldur in volleyball. Robin and Zatanna had beaten Rocky and Kaldur by a point.

"Good game, Zatanna." Rocky commented

"You too!" Zatanna said smiling

"That was fun, what about surfing now?" Robin asked

"Sure!" The other seven said


	9. Simply Us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after the totally asterous beach party, Zatanna and Dick were just hanging around Wayne Manor. It was a hot May day. Dick was looking for Zatanna and she was no where he had looked so far. Dick checked his watch. '12:45' he thought, 'and I still haven't seen her.'

The he got an idea. He walked outside, and made his way to the pool. He hid behind a shrub, and peeked through the hole in it.

Zatanna was laying on a float, in her black bikini, in the pool, while reading a book. She had sunglasses on top of her head, and was fully concentrated on what she was reading.

'Ugh, why does she always have to be so hot?' He asked himself

Then another idea sprang into his head. He smirked. Dick shed his shirt, and quietly dove into the pool. Zatanna was too into her book, to notice the Boy Wonder. Well, that is until she was suddenly in the water!

Dick had swam under the float, and flipped it over with Zatanna on top. Zatanna splashed into the pool. She resurfaced "Dick!" She half laughs

"Hey, Babe." He said kissing her cheek as he kept them above water

She giggled and they began to splash one another. They stayed out until later that evening.

Zatanna sat in her blue cushioned papasan chair in her room in the mansion.

She had the same book Dick had gotten wet, and she had dried it off. Dick entered her room with wet and ruffled hair. Black sweats and no shirt with his eyes beaming with mischeif.

Zatanna looked up from her book. She had her glasses on for her reading.

Personally, Dick always loved her with her glasses, even of she said they made her look like a dorky geek. She was HIS adorable geek.

"You didn't have to soak me." She said with a smile signaling she was teasing

"And if I wanted to, which I did obviously, what was the issue?" He asked smirking

She rolled her eyes teasingly "I was wet, and my BOOK was wet, my dear Boy Wonder." Zatanna said showing him the book.

Dick snatched the book and she bolted up out of her chair lunging at him. He chuckled as he flipped through the pages.

"Dick! C'mon, give it back!" She said reaching for it only to have him hold it out of her reach.

"Ah, ah, Zee." Dick said flipping through more pages

"Dick!" She groaned

The Mistress of Magic jumped onto the Boy Wonder's back and he laughed as she continued to attempt to reclaim her book.

"Seems like this book means more to you then your own boyfriend." Dick said looking back at her. He put on a hurt looking face, "I'm hurt." He joked

"Aww is the mighty Boy Wonder jealous of a little old book?" Zatanna said in a teasing way

Dick rolled his eyes and set her down then handed her the book, only to pick her up once more and throw her onto the bed.

"Dick!" She half giggled

He removed the book from her hands and they began to restle. Dick was flipped by Zatanna and she was now pinning him to the bed only for Dick to tickle her and cause her let out fits of giggles and the occasional "Dick!"

"Eit kciD ni eht teknalb." She commanded and Dick was entangled in her blue fuzzy blankets

She laid next to him as he untangled and was on top again. His wet bangs touched her forhead and she giggled when he shook them letting small droplets sprinkle her face.

She kissed his nose and smiled.

Bruce walked into the room, then raised an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting?" Bruce asked

The teens blushed.

"I'll leave you... don't try anything."

Bruce said with a slight smirk. But he knew they wouldn't do anything, he had heard them giggling and wrestling.

Bruce left and they were still blushing.

The next day, Dick took Zatanna to the mall. She wasn't one for shopping, but he wanted to take her because he knew she wanted to go, she just didn't want to say so.

They walked into a store entitled "Wolf Gang". The store had all they styles of every teen. Zatanna liked kind of the skater/bright look.

Zatanna found a plad red and blue thin over coat, and jeans. She tried them on and they walked out of the store the two items.

Dick and Zatanna walked over to the food court and ate.

Suddenly Dick looked over to his right. There was a girl the blond pig tails and a fimiliar build. His eyes widened in realization.

"Zee," he said

Zatanna looked up and he nodded his head slightly to her left. She recognized her.

It was Harley Quinn.


	10. A Warrior and an Illness

**Disclaimer I own nothing **

**AN: A sad chap :( but I couldn't resist. A guest shows up! My new OC there will be a fic all about her soon and I am thinking of pairing her with Billy Batson. Once you're familiar with her I hope you enjoy her!**

* * *

_**Gotham August 26 2012**_

The Black bat and Robin swung on grappling hooks through Gotham. They had already taken down a few robbers and the one and only Deadshot. Anyways, the stopped and perched upon the top of a building in Gotham.

"Zee, what are you doing?" Robin asked looking over at her

Zatanna had been pacing for a while now, and not knowing that she was doing it sometimes, this is not like her. The Boy Wonder sighed and held her hand in his. Though he couldn't see her beautiful blue eye, he knew they ere fearful and worried as hell.

"Rob, I'm fine... ish..." she mumbled that last part hoping he had not heard.

But of course our little bird, who was not as little anymore, heard. "Zatanna?" he asked now with wariness and fear in his voice. He felt his stomach twist as the fear over came him and he was overwhelmed.

"I... I've been meaning to tell you but..." she took a deep breath, "At my last check up, they asked to preform further tests to be safe of something. They wouldn't tell me, however. After having the tests, they plugged the data into the computer and left me a lone for a little bit... I hacked into the main frame and found my file I scanned to the newest data and read through it quickly."

Robin saw small darker spots form on her cheeks and knew they were tears. he hugged her tightly and she threw her arms around his neck. "Zee, lets continue this back at the mansion..."

The Bat nodded and they headed back only to face an issue. A ball of blue fire was hurtling towards earth and the two knew they must find out what is going on.

Arriving at the scene, They found a girl with ice blue skin, black and blue hair that was in a side braid with bangs over her left eye, and large dragon-like wings. She wore a bandana over her nose and mouth, a high-necked sleeveless tank, denim cargo pants, black combat boots and carried a battle ax, and a sword. There was a scar on her right eye and it was bleeding. Ripping off the bandana, she let out a roar that was loud and strong. She looked only like she was eleven years old. For she was.

Robin walked towards her and she placed her hand on the handle of the ax.

"I come in peace and don't wish to fight you." Robin said softly

"Guena por entruma nor demno lecton fon eresmorn." she spa back before flying at him, with her ax raised. **{She said: "That doesn't mean you wont leave in pieces."}**

Dick dogded then Zatanna got in on the action. Running at the winged girl, she had a staff in hand and ready to use. Zatanna knock her out of the way of her boyfriend and the girl with wings caught the staff after a few hits from Zatanna, then broke it into to half with ease.

The cops showed up and finally after the help of the Boy Wonder, the Black Bat, and the Dark Knight, she was finally collared with an inhibitor collar.

"what the hell was that?" Robin asked Bruce when they entered the Batave.

"a VenomWing from the planet Poison." Bruce said, "According to the Green Lanterns, she is the last, because the planet was destroyed."

"But why is she here?" Zatanna asked

"She needed a home. This was probably similar to Poison, and she landed here. So far I know that on Poison, they were trained warriors, but from what Hal's ring says if they fight by your side, they are loyal and trusting." Bruce said scrolling through the data.

"So we have to get her to fight with us, not against us." Dick says

"yes," Bruce said "It will take a lot of time, but they are very intelligent and have many abilities. uncovering them will also take time, but for now let's get some rest."

Zatanna and Dick headed to Dick's room and settled in like they always do. Dick looked down at her and finally asked, "What were you going to say before we had to deal with yet another alien?"

"I..." she stared to cry"... might have... cancer."


	11. I Don't Doubt It

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**AN: sorry for not updating, but read my Son Of Batman fic, I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's kinda crappy though**

* * *

The next day, Zatanna headed to the doctor for another checkup. The doctor confirmed that Zatanna does not have cancer, but she does have a blood infection. She was taken to the Gotham hospital downtown.

"Dick, I'm scared." She whispered.

He looked down at her, "it's okay, Zee, you've fought Doomsday and Joker before, this is nothing." He whispered back.

"Dick," she said as she clutched his shirt I her hand, "when I wake up, don't tell me you did something stupid." She joked

Dick smirked, "I would never." He promised, "in fact, I'll be the first person you see."

"I love you." She said as the doctor rolled her away

Slowly letting her hand go, he replied, "I love you most, Zee."

The surgery was preform and was successful. They rolled Zatanna back to her room at three in the morning.

Zatanna's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"You okay, Zee?" Dick asked gently

She slowly nodded her head, "I'm fine... but I have a new scar to deal with..."

"You're still beautiful." Dick said holding her hand.

The bat was laying on a medical bed as she was just done with surgery.

"Thanks, Dick." She whispered before falling into deep sleep.

"No problem, Zee... I love you." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then leaving her to rest.

Dick and Bruce had to wait two days until Zatanna could return to Wayne Manor.

"Why do we have to wait so long?" Dick complained

"She has to be under medical observation if something went horribly wrong." Bruce said

Dick sighed. It had only been a day without Zatanna how was he going to survive another day?

Well, Barbara was coming over tomorrow, so they could study.

* * *

Zatanna sighed as she slowly woke up. But she was no longer in the hospital. She was tied to a chair and gagged. But she had different clothes on, regular clothes.

"Now, miss Zatanna, if you want to live, you will contact your new father Bruce Wayne and tell him to bring a million dollars to this location in exchange for you." A voice said

'They mugged me from a hospital?' She thought to herself, 'wow.'

"Either you do it, or Mr. Wayne will have one less child to deal with."

She dialed the number.

* * *

Dick had just finished tutoring Barbara and he and Bruce were on their way to the hospital to pick her up.

When they arrived in Zatanna's room, they saw broken glass and police investigators.

"What happened? Where's Zatanna?" Bruce asked

"Well, Sir, there was a break in, and we beleive that your daughter was a victim of the capture." The man said

Dick had to hold in all the anger he was feeling boil. "Dad, what now?" He asked

"Get the investigators on this ASAP." Bruce ordered

when the doctora left, Bruce turned to Dick. "She was kidnapped. I just got a phone call demanding one million dollars in return, we get Zatanna."

* * *

Robin picked up a peice of glass on the floor. "The way the glass is broken shows they broke in, not out." Dick said

Something caught Bruce's eye. It was in the corner and glimmered in the moon light.

He picked it up. The object was a dagger with major jagged edges.

"This dagger belongs to a man who has already killed someone else. Because an inexperienced kidnapper's knife would just be a pocket knife." Bruce said

"Great." Dick muttered sarcastically

* * *

"Ol' Bruce better hurry. Time's running out." One of the men said

Suddenly, Batman and Robin burst through the glass window of the hide away.

"What the-" one began before getting nailed in the jaw by Robin.

"That. That was for kidnapping my girl." Robin muttered. Running to Zatanna, he heard:

"Hey!"

Skilled as he was, Robin untied Zatanna. Being herself, Zatanna was disappointed she couldn't help with out jepordizing her secret identity, so she was supposed to listen to Robin and hold onto him and stay behind him.

"Robin, you came!" Zatanna said

"Of course I did, Miss Zatanna." He said with a smirk

"Thank you, Boy Wonder." Zatanna said and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, Miss Zatanna." He said knocking out the last guy by using the grapple and swinging up into a ledge while landing on the guy.

The cops showed up.

"I'll see you back at the manor." Robin whispered

"It'll be a long ride with out you." Zatanna said

He smirked and kissed her forhead, "I love you."

"I love you more." She tells him

"I love you most."

* * *

The cops took Zatanna back to the hospital and phoned Bruce Wayne. Bruce and Dick got to the hospital and signed Zatanna out.

"You okay?" Dick asked

She nodded and rubbed her wrists a little, "just rope burns."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I am never leaving your side ever again."

"I don't doubt it."


	12. Kate Breeze

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: I hope you enjoy! Again** **I apologize for short chapters**

* * *

Zatanna and Dick had to see this new alien. This new alien was a VenomWing. It was loyal to the one that calmed it.

"How is she?" Batman asked Commissioner Gordon.

"Reckless. She hasn't slept, drank, eaten, or blinked! I'm surprised her eyes haven't fallen out." Commissioner Gordon said.

Bruce turned and faced the VenomWing. "What is her name?" He inquired Commissioner Gordon

"I don't know she's just been speaking gibberish. I don't understand what she said." Commissioner Gordon replied

Batman held a device to her mouth, and pressed a button. "What is you name?" He asked

"Syrenia Pernmony huc imthar Heftelon." She said into the peice

Batman pressed another button and it played out loud.

"Kate Breeze of planet Poison." The small device repeated.

"She clearly understands what we are saying. Even in our own Native tongue." Batman said. "If she understands, she will learn."

Zatanna walked up to the girl. She saw her right eye was still pouring out blood. "Batman?" She asked

"Yes?" He answered

"She's hurt." She turned to Commissioner Gordon, "you said she hasn't closed her eyes ever since we brought her here, yes?"

He nodded. Zatanna turned back to the Dragoness with Robin coming up from behind her. Zatanna slowly raised her gloves hand to the scaly face. The beast let her do so. Zatanna brushed away the girl's bangs over he left eye. The left eye was shut. It was shut tight with pain.

"You didn't look at the other eye." Zatanna stated

"Huh?" One of the doctors asked

"This eye," she showed the eye to the doctors and Commissioner Gordon, "is shut tight. Obviously she is hurt, but also she wishes to close her right eye, alas she cannot."

"I-I thought the blood was her scales." A man said

"It's alright, just clean it." Commissioner Gordon said

Zatanna and Dick stepped back. The doctor stepped forward with a wash cloth and tried to wash off the blood, only for the Dragoness to snap at his hand with her sharp teeth.

"She won't allow me to clean her eye, sir." The doctor said

"Let me try." Zatanna said stepping forward

"No, Black Bat, you'll get hurt." Robin said

"Rob, I have to try." Zatanna said

Robin sighed, "be careful."

Zatanna nodded, and stepped forward to the beast. She raised the wash cloth, and slowly cleaned off the crimson liquid. The Dragoness stayed down, as Zatanna cleaned her wounded eye. "There you are, Kate, all clean and ready to see."

Kate looked up at Zatanna with her black iris's. "You-You helped me?" She asked

"Of course I did, you needed assistance. I delivered the call of help." Zatanna said smiling down at her.

Kate flung her arms around Zatanna, "thank you, Warrior of the Bat." Kate said, "I am loyal to you, Master, what must I do?"

Zatanna's eyes widened. "What? No! You don't have to serve me, I freed you because you needed help."

Kate smiled. "Thank you."

Kate was soon brought back to full health. She lived at the Cave and absolutely loved it! She hasn't even broken anything! Fine, she accidentally tipped over a plate with her wing, but that's not the point! It was one thing... anyways, M'gann and Conner were more than glad to have an addition to the Cave home. Kate was going to attends Anchor City High.

Zatanna and Robin were to train this girl to become a vigilante like themselves. She had already been doing well and she was catching on.

Zatanna and Robin smiled at her, for she was an alien thought as a threat, but she's turning to a life of crime fighting, and she's doing an asterous job.


	13. Something I Have To Tell You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: I hope you enjoy me itty bitty update, and I'm sorry is super duper short. **

Zatanna and Dick are growing up. They're older now. He's Nightwing. She's still the Black Bat. He has to protect her. He needs her to live.

Wally, Artemis, and Kate look at him as if he has lost his mind. "What the hell do you mean, 'Wing?" Kate asked in a worried matter.

"It's for the best. I know it is."

"She's going to hate you. Forever." Artemis stated with a glare on her pretty features.

"I know. But she's going to have to live with it. It's for her own good." Dick said to the three.

"I don't have any idea how you're going to get out of this one. But I guess I have to trust you." Wally grumbled.

"Still, you don't have to do what you 'have' to do. There are other ways." Kate said.

"I know... but this way she'll be safe from harm. Harm I will bring. And she doesn't deserve that." Nightwing said.

Wally sighed. "We might lose her forever. Why are you taking this risk if you love her so much?"

"I want her safe. I don't want her to get hurt anymore than she has to. This is the only way and you three have to keep it quiet." Nightwing ordered.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Artemis murmured with a rolled of her grey eyes.

Dick took Zatanna out for many wonderful events of the night. They went to the movies, played game of laser tag like they used to do when they were teens, and had a late night dinner.

"Hey, Zee?" Dick asks.

"Yeah? What's up?" She inquired.

"I... I need to tell you something..." Dick said in a nervous manner.

"What is it?" Zatanna asked

Dick sighed in regret. "I have to break up with you."


	14. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Here is an update! iK you wanna totally kill me, but still Here it is! Enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**December 5, 2017, Watch Tower 7:21 PM**_

It's been months since he did it. Since he broke up with Zatanna. But you see, to him it was necessary. To her it was something that they could have lived with out. Now Zatanna has become more like Batman. She's quiet and a bit stiff. Only because of the fool who decided to leave her for his best friend. But she doesn't blame him. It's not his fault. It's hers. She didn't stop him. She let him walk away from her. And she allowed herself to be silent and brooding. But she can't really help it. It just happened. All of this did.

"Team, report to the mission room." Ordered a voice over the intercom in her room that was housed by the watch tower due to the explosion of Mount Justice.

Sighing, Zatanna got off the comfy bed and grabbed her mask off her desk, then made her way to the main room of the watch tower that happened to be the mission room as well.

The young, ex-magician had changed greatly over the years. Her hair was still deep ebony, but it was now naturally wavy. Her eyes were still a gorgeous blue, but they don't hold the sparkle they once possessed. True she was now taller and had filled out, but she felt the same as she had for the last few months. She felt he chest pang with hurt every time she saw Batgirl or Nightwing. But it hurt worse now because she didn't even have her best friend to confide in. Artemis was dead. And wally was distraught. But she loved Wally as a brother and she would always visit and give him company.

Of course her costume remained the same and she was okay with that. She didn't really like change. She liked the way it was before that tragic day. The day her heart was broken into a thousand itty bitty pieces. But se was not only mourning the loss of Artemis, she was also mourning Kate. The FlashWing had perished in a battle with Klarion the Witch Boy. And the issue was that she had died saving Nightwing. And he didn't even throw her corpse a sideways glance. It infuriated her.

Hey, Zee!" Called Bart.

Zatanna whipped her head around to see the future speedster who was like Wally in so many ways. She didn't mind him, his company allowed her to feel like she used to when she was fourteen years old. She gave him the best smile she could manage. "Hello, Bart."

He smiled his bright smile. "So what do you think they want us for this time?"

"Dunno. I just know I need to beat something up." Zatanna stated.

Bart nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds crash, but don't you think we might just need to have a break and get a steak out or something?"

Zatanna shrugged. "I guess, but that's not as entertaining."

Little did she know that this one would be just what she needed.


End file.
